kendalls plan
by btrrusherforever
Summary: kendall has the perfect plan and it works better than he thought


James was getting ready to go to great adventures with his best friend slash secret crush. James couldn't tell Kendall that he liked him he didn't want to hear Kendall say no he couldn't be with him. That would definitely break his heart knowing he would never have a chance. It was better in James had to think he had a chance then to know that he will never have one.

James didn't want to be uncomfortable but he had to look good for Kendall. He didn't want to look ugly in front of him and who wants to walk around with someone who looked like crap.

James decided on wearing his white shorts and dark blue top. He also had on his white Adidas sneakers so he could run whenever he needed.

He came out of the room to see Kendall wearing almost the same thing as him. Kendall had on white shorts a light blue top and white van.

James smiled knowing that Kendall was going to be his twin today. He got excited about a lot when it came to Kendall.

Kendall got up when he seen James come out of the room and they got into Kendall car. James climbed into the passenger side. Kendall got in and turned the music on. Kendall started his drive but there was nothing good to listen to so Kendall just turned the radio off and hooked up his iPod to his radio.

Kendall didn't realize the beat of the song that played but when he heard his voice he quickly tried to stop it. Kendall changed the song not wanting James to hear the song but it was too late he heard and was curious.

What was that James said cheerfully? Kendall didn't say anything so James pleaded with Kendall to tell him that it was and why he heard a voice that sounded like his. Kendall turned down the radio still driving but told James that he would explain to him but he wanted him to hear the song first.

Kendall turned back to the other song and let it play. He didn't want to look at James face just in case he didn't like it he wouldn't get upset.

James listened to it and heard that it was Kendall singing for sure it sounded just like him.\james didn't know Kendall could sing this just added to the list of the many things James loved about Kendall. When the song ended Kendall turned the radio down and James clapped. Kendall had to admit that he was really happy James liked it.

James asked him why he never told him about this song and when he learned to sing so well. Kendall didn't think he could sing well and he didn't want people to know so that's what he told him.

Well you can sing and I'm not just anyone Kendall I'm your best friend James said with confident until the last part because he wished he could have put boy in front of friend.

Kendall thanked him and told him it's called "better get to movin". James wanted to know all about this new information. James asked every question he could but didn't let Kendall answer them yet because he asked one after the other.

Kendall had to remember all the questions but he answered them.

"Well when I stayed after school for detention I met this guy there and he said that he liked music and he wrote songs. I told him that I did also then we ended up making a song. We went to the recording room and recorded it and made it a cd but I downloaded it to my iPod also we called our self" Heffron Drive" Kendall said in one breathe.

James would have smiled but Kendall did this with another boy. Kendall looked at James and asked why he looked so upset. James told him that he could have done some songs with me I would have sung with you.

Kendall told that he couldn't do this song with him because he sang the whole thing and something else. James was too distracted by the six flags sign to ask what the something was.

Kendall parked the car and they paid for their tickets. James and Kendall went to the kingda ka first that was Kendall favorite ride. Just because it was the fastest and tallest ride. James liked the nitro because it had loops and twists and he liked the speed.

James and Kendall got on first cutting the whole line and getting on like ten times each time being just as exciting. They did the same for nitro. They had season passes and they each had a flash pass.

They got hungry and they were dizzy from getting on the loops so many times they went to go eat some food. Kendall and James both liked granny's chicken because they had some good food and the name sounded funny to them. Kendall got a garden salad with chicken in it and James got a grilled chicken caesar salad.

They finished their food and Kendall suggests that they go to the haunted house. James didn't like scary things like haunted house and scary movies. Kendall knew this and he never goes when he is with James only Carlos but he really wanted to go to the haunted house there was a reason for it.

James looked skeptical but agreed Kendall threw his hand in the air and said yes his plan was turning out good.


End file.
